Wally and Wanda Kattz
- Wally = - Human = - Were-Siamese Cat = }} - Wanda= - Human = - Were-Siamese Cat = - Band Uniform = }}}} }} Wally and Wanda Kattz are twin siblings born Were Siamese Cats, that have become mascots for the Wildcatz band. Wanda plays a role in the band as the jamboree, while Wally manages the group and gets them gigs. Characteristics Wally Name: Wally Kattz Age: 15 Hair: Black (in both forms) Eyes: Blue (in both forms) Likes: Candy, Parkour, grinding rails, coming up with ways to make the Wildcatz make it big, riches, his sister, Chaika Dislikes: Other picking on his sister, his sister coming into harm's way Family: Father (deceased), Mother (alive), two younger siblings (alive), Wanda Kattz (twin sister) Wanda *'Name': Wanda Kattz *'Age': 15 *'Hair': Violet with red streaks (in both forms) *'Eyes': Topaz (in both forms) *'Likes': Candy, her brother, having family, Peter (has a massive crush that turns into love for him) *'Dislikes': Being alone, her brother in danger, her friends in danger, Anya feeling like she's nothing *'Family': Father (deceased), Mother (alive), two younger siblings (alive) Background Wally Kattz and Wanda Kattz are born Siamese twin werecats, as well as siblings. Wally and Wanda were born to a humble farmer and his wife, and became older siblings to a second pair of twins. It was from their father they learned of the city of gold, El-Dorado, which no one knew was a place where both human and werecreatures lived together in peace, from his book. One day shattered their lives - When their father was harvesting and took a break to picnic with his family, the FOH (Friends of Humanity) had found their location. The Twins' mother and their little brother and sister made it to the shelter but one of the Hunter’s battle mechs, the Dreadnaught, barred Wally, Wanda, and their father. He got them over and told them to keep running and not look back. They made it in time to watch as the mech swiped their father away to his death. The family escaped, living in a homeless shelter. Without her husband or a farm to do the harvest, their mother had to do it herself and could barely prepare enough food for all four of her hungry children and not enough for herself. Wally soon convinced Wanda they should leave and find the lost city of El-Dorado so their mother could feed their little brother and sister. They ran away to Seattle, Washingto, hoping to find information of their goal. Instead, they found only deaf ears to their pleas for spare change and food. They bumped into a man who dropped his coin purse, and considered stealing it but decided to return it. However, when they tried to, the man immediately accused them of being thieves, forcing them to run and hide. Out of desperation, they eventually decided they'd have to do whatever it takes, and began stealing to survive. Wally uses his smarts and words to distract, while Wanda uses her charm and musical instrument to hypnotize them. Wally then steals food and money from people. But he also goes to a lot of parkour races and bets on himself to win… which thanks to his werecat body, he can. Both he and his sister dream of someday saving up enough money to go and find a map that will lead them to the lost city of gold and riches, El-Dorado, where he said "the humans will be begging us for money." Though they eventually stole from the wrong gang: Roland (after he escaped still being a mutated Beta) and his group. The two raced away, but get caught, as Wally was being beaten up, and Wanda was being stripped, in an attempt to rape her. Though they promised they wouldn’t transform, they had to break their vow, Wally was almost about to break it… until Peter, Ashley, and Tom had shown up on a patrol, and once again, showed Roland he wasn’t getting any smarter, by beating them all up. Seeing the two, they brought them over to Li Mei's place, which was nearby, and introduced the twins to Li Mei and her cat pack/band, who were good friends with Peter’s Talbot Pack as well. A little distrustful to the others at first, Wanda was easily won over, due ot Kio’s cooking and the girls. Wally, on the other hand, was a bit longer on trusting them. he was about to split and take Wanda with her, but she refused, saying that they asked her to join the band to play the jamboree. Wally stated it was a waste of time, since nobody liked the band at all. But Wanda refused, saying they were gonna make it big. And perhaps if they went global, they could make it to South America for a concert, in hopes of finding El Dorado. Wally huffed, and just left, going to a Parkour tournament to buy plane tickets for that idea. However, he didn’t expect to find Charles Zellinski there as well. The two competed, all the while they talked about his decision in leaving. He stated that if they get enough money, they could support their mom and siblings back home. But Charles stated that he already had a family here, as he found one with the Talbot Pack. And if there were other werecats there, he could bring his mom and siblings here so they could be taken care of at their dojo. After realizing it, Wally had left the race, going to the concert for the debut of the Wildcatz. Seeing that the show was only the band and nothing more, Wally raced on to make it the best show ever. Manipulating lights, firing fireworks, the crowd was eating it up like crazy. After the concert, Wanda raced up to give her brother a hug, thanking him for coming back, as he chuckled, stating the band’s manager wasn’t gonna let them go down just before they started. Becoming the unofficial manager, Wally made sure that the Wildcatz were going to be a hoot. After a few gigs, and making some good money, Wally and Wanda invited their mom and siblings to live at the dojo, to which Li Mei's grandfather/guardian welcomed them with open arms. Personalities Wally Like his sister he loves having fun, but he also loves pizza. It is difficult to tell who is more mature of the two as Wally seems to be the one responsible for ideas since he tells his sister to leave the house so that his mother and younger siblings get more to eat. Wally seems to be the one who talks for the twins as he is the one who talks for both of them, but Wanda learns to talk for her opinion, as she wants to stay with the Wildcatz, even having their mom and siblings move in to the dojo. Wally's maturity is also shown when he promises his sister to take her to El Dorado. Wally also seems to be slightly braver as he stands up to Roland before he’s beaten and his sister almost raped by the gang. Though he can also be a bit stubborn, as in trusting the Wildcatz enough to stay with them. Wanda Like her brother she loves having fun. It is difficult to tell who is more mature of the twins as Wally seems to be the one responsible for ideas since he tells his sister to leave the house so that his mother and younger siblings get more to eat. Wally also seems to be the one who talks for the twins as he is the one who talks for both of them, but Wanda learns to talk for her opinion, as she wants to stay with the Wildcatz, even having their mom and siblings move in to the dojo. But Wanda also seems to show maturity as she cautions her brother from stealing (although she also steals later) and starts to meditate with Li Mei when they were attacked. She is the one who believes in Covey, as well as Peter (whom she has fallen for). She’s also a bit shy, as she’s afraid of a spotlight being on her only. Skills/Abilities Wally Parkour expert Rail Grinding Street Smarts and pit pocketing: Wally is a skillful pitckpocket, using his sister’s music and singing voice to take advantage of a distracted target. Sugar Rush: His speed and agility is increased temporarily as a result of entering a sugar rush caused by eating a massive amount of candy. Management skills: He knows how to put on a show, mostly due to his pickpocketing practice. He knows how to draw a crowd in with just the right gimmicks. He’s also good at handling the money and knows a good deal when he hears, sees, or reads it. Wanda Singing Jamboree skills Sugar Rush: Her speed and agility is increased temporarily as a result of entering a sugar rush caused by eating a massive amount of candy Relationships Wally's Relationships Wanda's Relationships Gallery wally_and_wanda_kattz__the_wonder_kittens_by_stoneman85-d8m5483.jpg wally and wanda kattz, the siamese twin werecats.jpg Wildcatz, I'm In Love with A Monster.JPG|I'm in Love With a Monster Voice Actors Wally: Eamon Pirrucello Wanda: Madeliene Hall Navigation Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:Werecats Category:Wildcatz